1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to computer networks, and more particularly, to combating occurrences of phishing abuse on the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Phishing is a term used to refer to a practice of luring unsuspecting Internet users to a false web site by using authentic-looking email or web pages with legitimate enterprise's mark, design or logo, in an attempt to steal confidential information such as passwords, financial or personal data, or launch a virus attack. The term phishing often is used to refer to creation of a replica of a legitimate web site in an effort to trick fooling unsuspecting Internet users into submitting personal or financial information or passwords.
Many web pages include brand logo or trademark or other distinctive or valuable images that serve to identify a trusted source of goods or services. Increasingly, such images have become the target of phishing abusers. Phishing often involves the use of popular or well-known images to trick web users into believing that a web page is associated with the owner of a trusted source, e.g., a company or individual, generally associated with the image. In order to trick such internet users, an image of a brand logo may be incorporated within a web page that has not been authorized by the owner of the image. Often, phishing abusers embed unauthorized images within or among other images on the unauthorized web page. The presence of the unauthorized image is intended to imbue the web page with an air of legitimacy. Thus, phishing typically involves an unlawful use of proprietary images to perpetuate what amounts to fraud or theft. There is a need to combat such phishing abuse. More specifically, there has been a need to identify brand logo or trademark or other distinctive images appearing on an unauthorized web page even if such images are embedded within or among other images on the page.